Forever and Always
by Jennii-chan
Summary: Sakura's love lives far away form her, but when he comes to visit she thinks everything will be fine. Things go from great, to heartbreaking for Sakura. Someone special in her life dies. How will she take it? But, Surprise surprise, Eriol is back!
1. Chapter 1

**Forever and Always Chapter one

* * *

**

Note:This story was NOT written by me, my friend wrote it and asked me to post it on my account for her! Anyways here's her story, hope you like it!

* * *

Her eyes slowly filled with tears when she heard his voice on the phone. "I was starting to think you were going to break up with me Syao!" Sakura Exclaimed. "You haven't called in over a week. You had me worried!" As Sakura talked to him she slowly started to feel relived. He had not called nor e-mailed her in a little over a week. Syaoran Li did not live near her. They had met 3 months ago on a game. After a month she had giving him her phone number. They were tired of only being able to talk on week ends, not able to hear each others voice. "I was busy. We have exams so I had to study. I am sorry I didn't call." Syao said calmly. "I've thought about you constantly Syao." Sakura whispered into the phone. "So how are the exams going? Are they hard?" She asked. " The exams suck. They are kinda hard. If you have studied the right materials it's not that hard. I'm just tired of being stuck inside studying all the damn time" he exclaimed. They talked a little more, about school, how gay their friends were, and about special events coming up. "Well, I have to go Sakura. Bed time. I have a big test tomorrow. I love you hun." Syao cooed. "Ok. I love you too Syao. Call me tomorrow if you can" Sakura replied and with that, the call was over.

October 18, 2005. Dear Diary,

I can't stop thinking about him. Everything I do makes me think of him. It's not like it bothers me. I know what this is too. It's love. I hope he thinks of me as much as I do him. He is soo sweet too. I await his phone call every night. When he doesn't call, I get upset. When he does, my face goes pitch red! I talk about him constantly at school. My friends love to hear what he says to me. I love his accent too! It is sooo cute! Well I am tired so I am going to bed. I hope he calls tomorrow

At school the next day Sakura talked to Tomoyo about her phone call. "I started to cry when I heard his voice on the other end. I wish I could see him though." Sakura said. "Well start saving up, maybe someday you can visit him. I wounder if he is taller than you Sakura. I don't think you have had a boyfriend lately that was taller than you." Tomoyo said, laughing. Sakura had already started to save up for a trip to visit Syaoran. "He is. He is like maybe 3 inches taller." Sakura said with a giggle. Just then the bell rang. They only had first, third, and sixth period together. Their lockers were nowhere near each others. Sakura was on the third floor and Tomoyo was on the first. "C ya in Bio Sakura!" Tomoyo called heading out of the staircase. Sakura let herself get dragged by the other students up to the third floor. She was opening her locker when Madison came rushing up to her. "Sakura! Oh my gosh Sakura!" She called. Wow! Madison is back at school! Sakura thought. Madison gave her a big hug that seemed to go on for quite some time. "Oh my god! Madison! Why where you away so long?" Sakura asked. "Well, I was sick for a week and then my mother became sick and then my little brother. It was horrible!" Madison Replied. Have I missed much? How are things between you and that Syaoran kid?" Sakura laughed. "You have missed tons of work, nothing very interesting among us, and yes, I am still with Syao." It was nice to have Maddy back. She had been gone for a month and a half, not telling anyone what happened and not calling. The bell rang, meaning that Sakura and Maddy were late for class, a usual thing.

October 19, 2005. Dear Diary,

Maddy is back at school! Now the gang is back together. We have a new student in our second, fourth and sixth period. Her name is Meilin. She seems a little stuck up though. She totally gave me the nastiest looks ever! And when she heard me talking about Syao she smirked as if she new something about him... I wonder, maybe she does know him? Woa! Gotta go Syao just phoned!

"Sakura! You have to check this out! Quickly Sakura" Tomoyo called as soon as Sakura had been spotted on the school grounds. Sakura started to run towards her and Madison. "What's up?" Sakura asked, Gasping for air. "Oh my god Sakura! Look at the new Hottie in school! Look at him with that skateboard!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Ooo he is kinda cute I..." Sakura started but was cut off mid sentence by Madison. "What do you mean by kinda cute? He is gorgeous! I wonder what his name is. Tomoyo go ask him!" "Why me?" Tomoyo asked in surprise. "because! You are always flirting with the boys and you always know the right things to say and do. Just go ask him his name!" Madison squeaked. "I am not going! I don't want to. You always make me go! Sakura you go!" Tomoyo said turning to her. "Wh-why me?" Sakura asked in total surprise. " I ain't the one who thinks he is hot." "Oh my god just do it hun! No biggy!" The girls chimed in together. Finally Sakura gave in and slowly walked towards him. "E-excuse me?" Sakura Stuttered. The boy stopped and looked at her. "Yea?" He asked, looking her in the eyes. He had beautiful sapphire eyes that glittered in the sun and his hair, well his hair was just adorable! his hair was light brown and spiked in the top. It totally brought out his eyes! "M-me and my friends were j-just wondering what you're name is." She stuttered again. "Oh." He said, blushing. "M-my name is Julian. I'm new here. Myabe you can introduce me to your friends and we can hang out for a little while? I mean, if that's ok with you?" He said. "uh, sure. By the way, I'm Sakura." She said, holding her hand out for him. "Nice to meet ya Sakura." So Sakura and Julian walked back towards Madison and Tomoyo and man, their faces were turning red! "Hey Maddy, Tomoyo, this is Julian, he is new here." Sakura introduced them all. Julian shook their hands and smiled, but he kept looking at Sakura. The bell rang and Julian asked if Sakura could take him to the office to pick up his schedule. "Sure!" Sakura said with a smile. While they were in the office waiting for the information Julian turned to Sakura and gazed deep into her emerald eyes. "You have very pretty eyes, Sakura." Julian said. Not removing his eyes away from hers. "Umm... Thanks Julian. You too." She said turning away.

October 20, 2005. Dear Diary

We have this new kid in our school. His name is Julian. He has beautiful sapphire eyes, and a nice smile. He is really cute, wait, what am I saying? I have a boyfriend! Today in the office he started to gaze into my eyes and commented them. He totally embarrassed me. I don't think he meant it though. But still, it was weird. He totally sat beside me in all our classes together. He just happens to be in ALL my classes! Well, I gotta go, waiting for Syao to call!

At school the next day Meilin walked up to Sakura with a snarky look on her face. "Hey! You're name is Sakura right?" She asked, smirking. "Yea...Why?" Sakura replied. "Let's just say I know your boyfriend. You better watch it. He ain't faithful. Does he tell you he loves you?" Meilin asked. "Yes. He does." Sakura replied with shock. "He don't mean it. I heard you saying to you're friend, Tomoyo, that you have been dating him for 3 months now, he just recently broke up with me a week before I move her, which was only a month ago. He probably has another girlfriend where he is!" She said, right up in Sakura's face now. "If I were you, I'd end it with him, before he breaks your heart." And with that, she walked away tossing her hair. Sakura just stood there, dumbstruck. I wont believe her. I can believe maybe that she does know him, but that he was dating her... He told me he would never hurt me, he said he would do anything for me. I wont believe that witch! Sakura was deep in thought when Tomoyo walked by. "Sakura are you ok? You look like you are about to cry." Sakura snapped back to reality. "Yea, I am fine." She replied, forcing a smile. Later on at home Sakura was talking to Syao on the phone. "I wish you were here Syao! I want to see you face to face!" Sakura said to Syao. "Well, I have good news!" Syao said excitedly. "I am coming down to visit for a month in 2 weeks!" Sakura couldn't believe what she has just heard! "Are you serious?" She asked him. "Yea! My parents are allowing me. They are sending me by myself!" He replied. "Oh my god! I can't wait! You will get to meet all my friends! And we can go to the movies and out to dinner and just hang out for awhile! I can't wait!" Sakura squeaked. "Well, I have to go. I have to start packing and getting things ready for my flight! I love you Sakura! I'll try to call tomorrow." "I love you too Syao!"

October 21, 2005. Dear Diary,

Oh my god! Syoaran is coming down to visit me in 2 weeks! He is coming for a whole month! I just can't wait! We will be able to do so much. Today Meilin started to tell me that he is unfaithful and that he will only break my heart. I don't believe her. My dream is finally coming true though! He is finally coming to visit! Well, I gotta go to bed to let all this sink in! Oh my god! I can't wait!


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever and always Chapter two

* * *

**

Note:Once again, this story was NOT written by me, it's my friend's story! Here's Chapter two!

* * *

"Wow are you serious? He is coming here? For a whole month!" Tomoyo asked, bouncing up and down. Sakura had told Madison and Tomoyo about Syoaran coming down to visit. Sakura couldn't stop grinning! Everything was all fine until Meilin showed up. "So, you didn't listen to me, did you. You are still with him, and now you're heart will definately be broken once he gets here." And she smirked and walked away. "Sakura, what is she talking about?" Madison asked. Sakura told them what Meilin had been saying, it was soo annoying! "Uh! Don't listen to her hun! She is nothing but trouble!" Tomoyo exclaimed heatedly. Sakura just nodded. "Ooo Hottie alert girls!" Madison giggled, she had just spotted Julian. "Oh no!" Sakura said. "Hey! Hey Sakura! Can you come here for a minute?" Julian called to Sakura. "Oh, I wonder why he wants you Sakura." Madison giggled with a nudge. So Sakura walked over to Julian to see what was up. "Hey Sakura I need to ask you something." Julian said, getting a little red in the face. "Ok, shoot." Sakura replied. "Well, as you know, there is dance here next week, Someone told me. Well, I was wondering if you would like to umm... if you would like to go with me?" Sakura was stunned. This coming from the cutest guy in school? Oh my god! "Oh, ummm... Yea, sure." Sakura replied, really red in the face. "Wow! You will? Well, thanks, I'll see ya later than! Bye! And thanks again!" Julian said, totally flushed. When Sakura got back to her friends they were asking her what had happened and why the hell she was soo red. "Well, umm... he asked me to go to the dance with him." Sakura said, not looking up. "wow! Sakura that's soo like, totally awesome!" Tomoyo screeched.

October 24, 2005. Dear Diary,

Hey. I am soo confused right now! Julian asked me to the dance! It's on the 25. I said yes, I don't know why! He is cute! But...Syoaran...I love him. I am soo mixed up right now...I can't wait for him to come down! Well, I guess I shouldn't worry. It's only a dance, right?

"Oh my god! Today is the dance! I feel so jealous, you get to dance with the hottest boy at school!" Madison exclaims to Sakura in first period. Sakura was starting to feel a little light headed from all the thinking she had been doing lately. "Yea, I guess I am lucky." Sakura said, blushing. "Well, at lunch I am going home to change for the dance. What about you, Sakura, Madison?" Tomoyo asked. "Well, I soo have to!" Madison said. "I guess I will. Wanna look pretty for my date." Sakura said, grinning and nudging Madison. The rest of the morning flew by. By lunch time, Sakura was soo nervous. When she got home she was soo excited she was jumping around the house with joy. After half an hour she decided on her blue bell bottom jeans and a light purple halter top. As she studied herself in the mirror she suddenly felt guilty. I am getting all worked up over a dance with someone other than my boyfriend! Sakura thought. Back at school with Tomoyo and Madison in the gym, Sakura spotted Julian. "Oh my god! He looks soo adorable right now!" Sakura squeaked. Julian spotted her too and had started walking over to her with a big smile on his face. "Sakura!" He said as he got to her. "Wow! You look amazing!" Sakura giggled. "You too." "Well, let's dance." Julian said. So he led Sakura out to the floor for the first slow dance. "You're a good dancer Sakura." Julian whispered in her ear. "Umm..thanks." Her cheeks were slowly turning red. After the song they danced a little more. For the next 2 fast songs they danced and talked and learned more and each other. "So, you like it here Julian?" Sakura asked. "Yea. It's great here. Especially since you are here with me Sakura. You're very pretty." He said. Oh my god! He's flirting with me! Sakura started thinking. They continued dancing and danced for about 10 more songs, slow songs and fast. During one of the slow songs Julian started to say how beautiful her eyes were and how lucky he was to be with her at the dance. "I have never met someone like you Sakura." Julian said. "Umm.. thanks. I guess." At the end of the song, Julian leaned in and tried to kiss Sakura! She pulled away and looked at him in horror. "W-what are you trying to do? I have a boyfriend Julian!" Sakura said hurriedly. Julian looked so hurt, she felt so bad. "SO, you're going to just leave now, and hang out with you're friends, aren't you?" Julian asked staring into her eyes. "N-no. I'll finish off the rest of the dance with you. Just, don't try that again!" Sakura replied.

October 27, 2005. Dear Diary,

Never again will I go to with Julian! He tried to kiss me! I kept thinking about Syao though. I had fun with Julian, until he tried to kiss me. Well, not much to say tonight so I am going. Waiting for Syao to call me!

"So, anything new?" Syao asked. "No, not really. I went to a dance today with this kid named Julian. Don't worry! Nothing happened. He tried to kiss me, but I stopped him." Sakura replied. It was late and Syao had just called. "Woa! He tried to kiss you!" Syao asked, sounding really pissed. "Yea, but I didn't let him. I kept thinking about you. I just can't wait till you come down!" There was a pause. "what's wrong Syao?" Sakura asked. "My trip has been changed." Syao replied. "Oh my god! To when?" "I am coming down in 2 days Sakura." Syao said, sounding rather happy. "Oh my god..." Sakura whispered. "Is something wrong Sakura?" Asked Syao. "No. I am just soo excited! I can't believe it!" Sakura squeaked. "Ok, well, I have to go. Almost bed time and got a lot of packing to do now!" "Bye Syao! I love you!" Sakura said. "Good night Sakura. Sweet dreams. I love you too."

October 28, 2005. Dear Diary,

Syao's flight has been changed! He is coming down on Sunday, October 30th! I can't freaking wait! Well, to tired from all the excitement.

"Hello? Is Tomoyo there?" Sakura asked on the phone, calling to tell Tomoyo the good news. "Hello? Sakura? You sound weird. Is everything ok?" Tomoyo asked. "No! Oh my god! Syao's trip has been changed! He is coming down tomorrow!" Sakura squealed into the phone. "Oh my god! You're serious aren't you?" Tomoyo asked in shock. "Damn right I am serious!" Sakura said. "You have to come over now so we can get everything ready!" "Ok." Tomoyo replied. "Hey, call Maddy and tell her the same thing!" Sakura quickly said. "I will meet you here in like, half an hour ok?" "Ok!" Later on when Madison and Tomoyo were over, the biggest topic was what they were going to do when Syao got there. "I think we should all go to the movies!" Tomoyo said. "Sit in the back row. You and Syao could do something other than watch the movie ya know!' Sakura started giggling. "You know I ain't like that Tomoyo!" "Or are ya Sakura!" Madison said, throwing a pillow at her. "You guys have to come to the air port with me tomorrow!" Sakura said, trying to calm down. "Sure we will!" Madison piped.

October 29, 2005. Dear Diary,

He hasn't called me tonight. He is probably busy packing for tomorrow. I just can't wait! Gonna go to bed early so I can wake up super early tomorrow and get ready for him!


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever and Always Chapter three

* * *

**

Note:NOT my story, this is the last time I'm writing this! Here's Chapter three for ya all!

* * *

The phone rang. "Hello?" Sakura moaned into the phone. "Sakura! Wake up! We have to go get Syao!" Oh my god! Sakura had almost forgot. "Yea, Meet me here Tomoyo. Don't forget to bring Maddy." Sakura said I'm coming right over Sakura!" Tomoyo said. "Get over here quick so you can help me pick out an outfit!" "Well, Maddy is here so we are on our way!" When Tomoyo and Madison arrived, Sakura had a whole bunch of stuff for herself to wear laid out. "Help me choose!" She said desperately. It took them 5 minutes to decide. Sakura was wearing light blue bell bottom jeans with a light purple halter top. They got into Tomoyo's brothers car and went to the airport. When they got there they noticed they were just on time. They had 1 minute left before the flight landed! When it did Sakura was starting to feel butterflies. "Oh my god! I can't believe he is here! I can't wait to see him!" Madison put her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry hun! Everything will be ok." Sakura smiled and hugged her. "I'll be in the car." Tomoyo's brother announced. "Flight 180 has now arrived." The speaker announced. "EEK!" Sakura piped. She turned around to face Tomoyo and Madison. "Oh no! It's too late to back down now isn't it?" Sakura asked. They both nodded with big smiles on their faces. "There he is!" Madison pointed excitedly. Sakura's butterflies fluttered like crazy! She slowly turned around, snd sure enough, it was him! He ran up to her, dropped his stuff and pulled her into a big hug. "Oh my god! Hi!" He said in her ear. Sakura's heart started to beat faster and louder. "Hi!" She whispered back. He pulled away from him and look into her emerald eyes. She stared back into his amber eyes. She could feel her face turn red. He just kept smiling. "Well, lets go than." Tomoyo said. So they went out to the car, Sakura holding Sayo's hand. In the car, on their way to the hotel, Madison was whispering something into Tomoyo's ear, and giggling, very hard. "So, what are we going to do today?" Sayo asked. "Umm...well, I was thinking maybe after you get you'r stuff put away in the hotel you could come to my house for a bit. I have the house to myself for 2 whole days." Sakura said, turning red again. "Ok!" Sayo said with a big smile.

Back at Sakura's house, Syao and Madison were talking about Sakura while Tomoyo helped get dinner ready with Sakura. "He is soo cute Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered. "I know." Sakura grinned. She couldn't help it. He was finally here! "Hey, Sakura?" Madison poked her head into the kitchen. "Yea?" Sakura replied. "Do you still have that game I gave you last year? I think it was twister. Do you have it?" Sakura's face turned red. She new what they were up to. "Yea, in my closet upstairs." "Thanks!" Madison said and went upstairs. After dinner they played Twister for about an hour. Sakura won every round she played. She was the twister queen! At about 8:30, they all decided to catch a late movie. "But what movie to see?" Tomoyo said when they got to the theatre. "Ooo! How about A secret love? It sounds soo good!" Madison said. Sakura and Syao agreed. In the theatre they sat in the back of the row. Uh! I know what they are up to! It's not going to happen! I ain't kissing him in a theatre! And I ain't making the first move either! Sakura thought. After the movie, they all walked with Syao back to the Hotel. "Sakura, me and Madison are gonna check out the store. Be back in a minute!" Tomoyo called, running with Madison towards the store. "Well, I guess you better be getting home Sakura." Syao said looking into her eyes. "Y-yea, I guess." She stuttered. "It's soo nice to be able to see you." He whispered moving closer to Sakura. "Y-yea." She said again. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her! Oh my god! He is kissing me! I can't believe it! Sakura thought. After the kiss, Syao hugged her and said good-night and they promised to meet each other the next day. Sakura found Tomoyo and Madison in the store and told them what happened. "Oh my god! Really?" Madison asked her. Sakura could do nothing but nod. She had the biggest grin on her face.

The next day, on her way to get Syao with Tomoyo and Madison, Julian ran up to catch up with the three girls. "Sakura." He gasped. "Hey, listen. I'm sorry for what happened at the dance. I hope you can forgive me." "Aww. Of course I forgive you Julian!" Sakura said. "Thanks Sakura." Julian replied. "Now, Madison, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, turning to Madison. She went pitch red and followed him. A minute or two later she came back to the other two, flushed red. "Maddy? Are you ok?" Tomoyo asked as they started walking on. Madison had an amazed look on her face and she just kept staring straight ahead. "Mmhmm." She replied starting to smile. "He asked me out." She whispered. Tomoyo stopped dead in her tracks, causing Sakura to bump into her cause she was walking behind her, not paying any attention. "He what? Maddy, are you serious?" Tomoyo asked. "Yes. He said he has had his eyes on me since he first arrived. He just never had the courage to ask me. And then he said he was tired of waiting, in fear of someone else asking me, so he asked. So I said yes." She kept looking at her feet. "Oh my god! Maddy I'm soo happy for you!" Tomoyo screeched. Sakura and Tomoyo both hugged her and they walked on towards the hotel.  
At the hotel, Sakura saw Meilin come out of an elevator, smiling. She had her nose stuck straight up in the air, like the little snob she was. "What is she doing here?" Sakura asked out loud. Before anyone else could answer, Syao came out of an elevator. "Sakura! There you are!" He called. They ran up to each other, pulling each other into a big hug. "So, what are we doing today?" He asked the girls. "Well, I was thinking, maybe we could go to the fair. Today and tomorrow are the last days." Madison said. "Perfect idea!" Syao said. "let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Forever and Always chapter four

* * *

At the fair Sakura couldn't stop wondering why Meilin was at the hotel. "So, where are we going first?" Syao asked her, slipping his hand into hers. "Umm.. how about..." Before Sakura could finish, Madison blurted out "The love tunnel!" Syao laughed as Sakura turned light pink. "That's a good idea!" In the Love tunnel, Syao noticed Sakura staring into space. "Is something wrong, Sakura?" He asked her. She quickly snapped back to reality, blinking a couple times. "No." She said. "Something's on your mind, come on. What's wrong?" He asked. Sakura sighed. "Well, this girl, at school, well, she says she knows you. She also said that you are no good, and if I stay with you, you will only break my heart. Today when we came to pick you up, she was at the hotel. She left just seconds before you came down. Her name is Meilin, do you know her?" She looked at him, her emerald eyes staring straight into his, looking for the truth. "Well, actually, yes, I do know her." Sakura's eyes dropped. "But Sakura! She is my cousin. She hates me. We just can't stand each other. She came over because her mother wants me to stay with them while I'm here. I said no so she was happy." Syao laughed. "Sakura, I would never cheat on you. I love you with all my heart." He took her hand and smiled, gazing deep in her eyes. Sakura turned a bright red. She gasped. "Oh, Syao!" He pulled her into a big hug, and at that moment, Sakura knew her life would change forever. She wanted to stay this way. In a dark, quiet place. With no one but him with her, hugging her.

After the love tunnel, Sakura took Syao to her favourite ride. The Ferris wheel. For some reason Sakura had always loved going up on it. Probably because it was the very first, and very last, ride she and her mother and been on together before she died. In the Ferris wheel, Sakura and Syao sat very close together in one cart, while Tomoyo and Madison were in another cart, watching them. "I hope they stay together." Tomoyo said. "Yea." Madison replied. "Sakura." Syao said, turning red. "I know that we are only 15, but..." Syao couldn't finish his sentence. He looked nervous. Syao took her hands. "Sakura, if we stay together long enough...Sakura will you marry me?" Sakura gasped. "Syao!" Sakura squeaked. "Yes! Yes I will!" She hugged him and he held her tightly. After the got off the Ferris wheel, Sakura told Tomoyo and Madison what happened. "Oh my god! Sakura! I'm so happy for you!" Madison said. "Wow. Sakura and Syao. I am soo happy!" Sakura beamed as Syao pulled her closer to him. "So, what are we going to do now?" Syao asked. "I'm kinda tired. How about we go back to my place, and have something to eat and find something to do when we get there." Sakura said. "Sounds good." Syao said.

Back at Sakura's house, Sakura was talking to her father about the engagement. "Yes daddy. I know I am still young, we aren't getting married for awhile." Sakura was trying her hardest to be nice, and patient. "You want to talk to him? Okay." She handed the phone Syao. "Hello. Yes sir. No. Absolutely anything. I haven't figured that much out yet. Yes. Ok." He handed the phone back to Sakura. "Ok daddy. I love you too. See you when you get back." Sakura hung up the phone. "What were you guys talking about?" Syao looked at her, gazing into her eyes. "He wanted to know if I really loved you, if I would cheat on you, if I would do absolutely anything for you, how I was going to support us as a family, and if I respected you. You're father is very protective, isn't he?" "Yes, he is." She said, getting closer and closer to him. He pulled her into a hug. "Syao." Sakura whispered. "Yes?" He asked. "I don't think I have ever been more happy. Promise me something." "What's that?" He asked looking into her eyes again. "Promise me that you will stay with me. I don't think I can go on without you. I need you here with me." Sakura was close to tears, having said that. Syao smiled. "I promise." He reached down and kissed her, and she kissed him back. He then, brought her over the couch. "Sakura, I told my parents that I planned on proposing to you. They told me to call them back with the answer. I don't want to go back to my family though. If I do that it will leave both of us heart broken, I just know it. So, do you think you can call you're dad back, and find out if I can stay with you guys until we get married and find a place of our own?" Sakura beamed. "ok." After her second phone call with her father, she was happy to tell him he was allowed. "Ok. I will let the hotel know tomorrow that I will be leaving and I'll call my family tomorrow as well so they can send my stuff. Sakura?" Syao said. "Yea?" Sakura said. "I love you hunny." Sakura, who was extremely tired from the days events, put her head on Syao's chest. "I love you too." And they fell asleep, just like that.


	5. Chapter 5

Forever and Always Chapter five

* * *

"Sakura. Sakura , wake up." Sakura awoke to Syao shaking her arms. "Morning sweety. Come on, I have a surprise for you!" Sakura's eyes fluttered a couple times, trying to wake up properly. "Ok. Just let me get dressed." Sakura went upstairs to dress. While she was picking out her outfit, she started to think if she had make the right decision. "Of course I did." She whispered to herself. After she had dressed, she went downstairs to find Syao waiting for her at the door with a big smile on his face. "You sure seem happy." She told him, starting to smile too as if his smile was contagious. Within the couple days that Syao had been there, he had learned his way around the city quite well. He stopped outside of a jewellery store and told Sakura that they had arrived. "W-what are we doing here?" She asked, quite shocked. "Buying you're engagement ring of course." Syao replied, leading her into the store. Sakura could hardly believe this. Her eyes were wide as she looked at al the rings around. They were absolutely gorgeous! "Excuse me, We need to find out the size of this young lady's finger please." Syao said. Sakura blushed. The man behind the counter checked her finger and told Syao the size. "Thank you sir. Now, Sakura." He said, turning to look at her. "Close you eyes and turn around. I know what ring I am getting you, but you can't see it yet." He told her, winking. A couple minutes later, outside of the store, Syao told Sakura to give him her left hand, and to close her eyes. "I hope you like it." He whispered. Sakura closed her eyes and when she opened them, she had the most beautiful ring she had ever seen on her finger. It was gold with emerald and sapphire stones side by side, each in a heart shape. "Syao." Sakura whispered, tears in her eyes. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck. "Oh Syao! I love it. I love you!" She whispered, all choked up. Sakura decided to help Syao get his stuff from the hotel, but as they were walking into the building, Meilin showed up. "Oh, Syao, I was just looking for you. my mother still wants you to come stay with us for the remainder of your trip." She sounded a bit pissed. Syao smiled. "I'll talk to her. Sakura, lets go with Meilin so I can talk to her mom." Sakura nodded. At Meilin's house, Syao told her mother what was going on. "I'm afraid I can't stay with you. I am not going home, I am staying here, with Sakura. I'm getting married to her, so I don't want to leave her." Sakura was amazed at how well she took this. As soon as Syao was done telling her what was going on, they got the stuff from the hotel, called a taxi, and took everything to Sakura's house. "Syao, you'll be going to school, right?" Sakura asked. "Of course. My mother is going to call the school right before break is over to register me. I'll be going to the same school as you." He beamed at that thought. For once in her life, Sakura thought that she needed nothing else in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Forever and Always Chapter 6

* * *

**

"But, daddy, why?" Sakura moaned into the phone. Her father had just called to tell her that he was staying longer and that he didn't know when he would be back this time. "Dad, you are always doing this!" Sakura felt like crying at the fact that her father probably wouldn't be home for when she goes to school. "Ok dad. I'll talk to you later than. bye. Yea, I love you too." Syao looked at Sakura, waiting for an explanation. "He says he can't come back when he was supposed to. He will send me money though. Every week. It's still not fair!" Sakura said, shaking her head, crying. Syao grabbed her arms, and whispered in her ear. "It's ok. I'm here for you." At once she calmed down. "Oh Syao." She sat on the couch, her emerald eyes gazing into space. "Syao. I'm sorry. It's just, me and my dad are close. But, I shouldn't be freaking like this. I have you now. You are all I ever wanted. You are all I will ever need..." Sakura trailed off for she was gazing deep into his eyes, while he was doing the same. Every time she did this she found herself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. Syao went over to the couch and sat beside her. "Sakura, don't worry about it. I know how you feel. But you are right. I am here. And I will always be here for you sweet heart. I wont ever leave you." He said, pulling her into a hug. Sakura was starting to get tired. She looked up at him and kissed him. The kissed for what seemed like forever, but she liked it. She wanted to stay like this forever. Syao pulled away slowly. "Sakura." He said. "yea?" She replied. "I can't explain my feelings. When I am around you, I just feel like screaming with joy." Sakura beamed. "Same. When you are around my heart races so fast, it scares me." They held each other again. After dinner, they decided it was time for bed. They were extremely tired. Syao slept in Sakura's room. She had an extra bed in there, and her room was really big. So he slept on the other bed on the other side of the room. Syao wasn't to please about being so far away from her. After a couple minutes of complaining from Syao, they decided to move the beds together. "I love you Sakura." Syao said, kissing her good night. "I love you too." She said. "Sweet dreams, my love." Sakura whispered just loud enough for him to hear her. In the morning, when Sakura woke up, Syao had his arm around her waist, and they were facing each other. Sakura's heart started beating fast. Syao stirred. "Sakura?" "yea, Syao?" "What's wrong? You're breathing just got heavier and heavier." "Oh. Nothing. Sorry to disturb you. Go back to sleep hun." She assured him.


	7. Chapter 7

Forever and Always Chapter 7

* * *

"Good morning hunny. Do you want anything to eat?" Sakura was up and in the kitchen, making breakfast for her and Syao. "uhn. Sure." He moaned, messing up his already messy hair. "Are eggs ok?" She asked giving him a hug. "Sure." he replied, kissing her cheek. "Sakura?" He asked. "yea?" She replied. "Well, when we get older, once we are married, will we have kids?" Sakura stopped in her tracks. " Umm... you think we are a bit young to be thinking about that?" Sakura said, bewildered. "No" He replied. "I just want to know. Do you think we will?" "I don't know. Maybe. Probably when we are much older though Syao." She said trying to keep calm. "Sakura. I didn't mean to just spring that upon you. I know we are only 15, but, I just wanted to know if we possibly would. I know we wont for a long time though so don't worry." Sakura felt relieved. "Syao, do you even want kids when we are older?" "I don't know. But I want to be prepared." Sakura giggled a little bit. She walked over to the table where he was sitting and handed him his breakfast. She hugged him from behind before getting her own breakfast. "Hey, when you're done, I wanna go shopping. Dad sent me the money. He sent quite a lot too." Syao finished and got dressed and they set out to the mall. "Oh my god! Look at the dress!" Sakura had just found a spring dress. Blue with Sakura flowers on it. "Let's go look at it." Syao took Sakura's hand and dragged her into the store. Sakura tried the dress on, and it fit her perfectly. It didn't go straight down, it poofed out a bit. It made her look taller, older. "Sakura, you look absolutely beautiful in that dress!" Syao exclaimed. "Oh, Syao. I love it. But this dress costs $50. It's not that much, but.." "Just get the dress Sakura." Syao told her. So they bought the dress. As they were leaving the store, Sakura said she wanted to bring him somewhere. "Ok." Syao replied, not knowing what would happen. She brought him to a boys store. The coolest clothing for boys, and the coolest accessories. Syao's eyes almost popped out of his head! "Wow. Sakura! This place has like, everything!" she giggled. "Go ahead. Pick something out!" She pushed him into the store. "Syao?" She asked him. "Yea?" he replied. "Do you skate? Like, skateboard?" "No." he replied. She smiled. "Ok." They looked around for awhile. Finally, Syao decided on dark blue baggy jeans, a plain white shirt, and, a belt. Just to make sure his pants didn't fall down. "Wow. Thanks so much Sakura." Syao hugged her. "Let's go shopping for groceries now." Sakura said. Syao agreed. An hour later they returned with many bags. "I guess we are set for awhile. Until we run out, we can do what we want with the money." Sakura said, sitting down. Syao sat beside her, pulling her into a hug. He gently kissed her head. "Sakura. You'll be fine without you're father for awhile, right?" He said, a bit worried. "Yea. Of course I'll be fine. I have you." She replied, snuggling up to him. Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Sakura said answering it. "Oh. Hey Tomoyo! Huh? The movies? Sure. Now? That's good. Ok. Bye." And she hung up. "Let me guess. Tomoyo and Madison want us to go to the movies. Now" Syao said. Sakura laughed. "Yup!" So they headed out to the movies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Forever and Always Chapter 8

* * *

**

**Walkin home after the movies, Sakura saw someone's van outside her house. As she got closer, she noticed a man standing on her porch. She ran up to him, Syao trailing behind her. "Excuse me, sir. Are you looking for my father?" Sakura said, out of breath. "No. Actually, I am looking for you. Umm.. I think it's better if we step inside for a moment." Sakura told him to be seated in the living room. "Syao, you wanna come with me, or wait in the bed room?" Syao decided to go with her. They whent into the living room, where the man was seated. "Miss, I work with you'r father. I have some bad news. You'r father, was..." Sakura was inpatient. "What about my father? What Happened to him!" She yelled. "Miss you'r father is dead." Sakura's heart stopped beating. "No." She whispered. Her eyes wide open. "NO! He can't be dead! He just..He can't be dead." Sakura started crying. Syao pulled her into a hug. "Miss, he told us to give you this." The man pulled out a letter. "Miss, this is you'r father's will. He left you everything. In his bank is also 3 milliion dollars. Everything is yours." The man left the letter on the table. "I have a couple boxes of stuff that needs to be givin to you. If you could come out with me." Sakura was crying so hard she couldn't breath. "Syao." She said between sobs. "Could you?" He nodded. Syao walked out to grabbed the boxes, leaving Sakura curled up in a ball on the couch bawling her eyes out. "Father. Why did you leave me? Oh my god. Daddy. I love you. Where ever you are." She whispered between sobs. When Syao was done bringing the stuff inside he whent over to sit with Sakura. "I want this wedding done as soon as possible Syao." She said curling up to him. "But, why?" Sakura was still. "I don't know. I just do. I have all the money we will need. So, we can drop out of school!" Sakura said hurridly. Syao shook his head. "No way." Sakura looked at him. Wow she was beautiful when she was upset and crying Syao thought. "Just think about that Syao. please. We graduate this year. We are done school forever after this year. We will get married right after graduation." She said. Syao though. "Ok. But not until after graduation." Sakura calmed down a bit. "Why did he leave me?" She asked out loud. Then she started crying again. Syao brought her closer to him. "Syao. Don't leave me like he did. Don't ever leave me like that." Syao awoke the next morning to Sakura right beside him, cuddled up as close as possible. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. She began to stir. "Uhn. Syao. What time is it?" She asked, sleepily. "I don't know sweety. But we should get up now." He said, kissing her forehead. "I don't want to wake up. I don't ever want to wake up." She said getting closer to him. Syao looked at her, seeing tears welling up in her eyes. After yesterday, he understood how she felt. Just then the doorbell rang. Sakura was already sleeping again so he got the door. "I have something here for Syaoran." The delivery man said. "That's me." He replied, a bit confused. "I have some packages from you'r mother." "Oh, great. I'll come get them." He replied. It took him and the other guy about half an hour to bring in everything. "Thank you." Syao thanked the man and whent up to his and Sakura's room to straighten out everyething. Sakura stumbled up the stairs. "Syao. What are you doing?" She asked. "Oh. My stuff came from my mother. I was just setting everything up. Sakura?" "Yea?" She replied. "Well, never mind. You just go back downstairs. I am gonna straighten everything out up here. Is it ok if I move some of the stuff in you'r dad's room to here?" He asked her. Sakura smiled. "Of course. I will get things straightened out downstairs. House is ours now." She smiled again, but Syao could still see the hurt in her eyes. "Are you sure you are ok Sakura?" He asked her. She stopped smiling. "It's just wierd. He has always been there for me. Now he is gone. It's like, there is a big gap in my ,life now." Syao moved closer to her. "Sakura. I understand. It's ok. Let's just try to starighten things out and then we will go shopping. And I will look for a job tomorrow. ok?" Sakura forced a smile. "Don't worry about a job. My father left me with $3 million. We are set for a long time. I also inherited his car." At this she smiled. Syao loved to see her smile. "Alright. Let's get working. You have downstairs and I will work up here. I'm gonna move some of you'r dad's stuff into our room. We do have the biggest room in the house, our room is so bare." Sakura laughed at this. "Ok, let's get to work."**


	9. Chapter 9

****

**Forever and Always chapter 9

* * *

**

Sakura and Syao worked on rearanging the house all day. By the time they were done, it didn't look the same anymore. "Wow. It looks good in here hunny." Syao said, sitting down on the bed. Sakura joined him and hugged him tightly. "Things are really going to change now." She said yawning. Syao laughed. "I think so. But we will make it through." Syao whent downstairs to check the mail. With all the work they had been doing, no one had had the chance to check the mail. He brought everything upstairs. "Hey Sakura. There is something here for you." Sakura got up, puzzled. "Let's see." He handed her the letter. Sakura sat back down on the bed and started to read it. It read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_How are you darling? It's Grandma. I heard about you'r father's death. I'm so sorry. _

_I can only start to imagin how you would be feeling. _

_First you loose you'r mother, my daughter, now you'r father. I know you will need no help finalcialy,_

_but if you ever need anything at all, don't be a stranger. You know where I am. _

_Before you'r father died, a couple days before, he called me to tell me that you were getting married._

_Could that be true? _

_I want you and you'r fiance to come to my house tomorrow at noon. I hope you can make it._

_I would love to meet him and help you with the wedding plans._

_I love you soo much darling._

_Love from_

_Grandma_

**Sakura's eyes started to water a little bit. "Sakura? Are you ok?" Syao asked sitting next to her. "Yea. My grandmother wants us to stop by her house tomorrow at noon. How about it? My father told her about us. She wants to meet you." Syao smiled. "Of course, we will definatly be there." They both stood up to go downstairs and make something to eat. Downstairs in the kitchen, Syao asked her if she had anyone to walk her down the isle. Sakura shook her head. "I don't think so. My father is gone, and I don't think I have any older brothers. Like, I know I am the youngest, before I was born my parents has 2 other children. I don't know if they were girls or boys. I have a way to find out though. My father has a book with their phone numbers in it. I can try." Syao smiled. "After dinner. Come on, let's make something to eat." After dinner Sakura found the book, and to her surprise, they were both boys. She found out their addresses and her and Syao stopped at their houses. They found the first house and knocked. "Hello?" A pretty lady dressed in tight jeans and a blue halter top, looking like she was about 25, answered the door. "H-hi. I'm looking for Touya. Does he live here." She asked. "Oh, just a second." She disapeared into the house. A couple seconds later, a very handsom, tall man with dark brown hair and emerald eyes came to the door. "Y-y-you must be Touya." Sakura stuttered. "Yes. Who are you?" He asked. Sakura cleared her throught. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. My father was.." She was cut off. "Yes. I know who you'r father was. I know who you are too. Come on in." He invited them in. "So, you know about father?" She asked him. Touya looked at his feet. "Yes." He replied. "When I moved away from home you were only 2 weeks old, Sakura. That was when I was 16. Wow. You'r pretty big now." He chuckled. Sakura and Syao smiled. "This is my Fiance, Syao. I am here because, well, father is gone and I am getting married after I graduate this year. I need someone to walk me down the isle. I was wondering, would you be able to?" Sakura asked. Touya thought for a couple seconds. "I would love to Sakura." Sakura beamed. She was so happy. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Forever and Always Chapter 10

* * *

**

Sakura knocked on the door to her grandmothers house. "Hello? Oh, it's you Sakura. Come on in." Her grandmother said. "And who is this?" She asked looking at Syao. "Uhn. Grandma, this is Syao, my fiance." Her grandmothers face lit up. "Oh. He is very handsom Sakura." She got close to him, checking him up and down. "Sakura, he is perfect for you! He is taller than you." Syao was totally freaked out at this. They didn't stay too long. They had tea with her and told her when they planned on getting married, which would be sometime after graduation. The left saying that they had some planning to do. They decided to take the long way home, through an alley. As they were nearing the end of the alley they were in, a car started to back. Sakura was busy talking to Syao to notice. At the last moment, Syao noticed. "Sakura!" He yelled, pushing her away from the moving car. Brakes slamed and followed by that was the horrifying sound of a body hitting the ground. "SYAO!" Sakura screamed, getting up and running for him. "Syao! Please, talk to me." Sakura said, starting to cry. She sat on the ground next to him, laying his head in her lap. She stroked his hair. "Come on, Syao. Talk to me damnit. Talk to me!" Sakura started rocking back and forth. The man in the car came running towards her. "Miss. Is he alright?" He asked. Sakura got pissed. "Does it look like he is? What the hell were you doing? Looking for something while backing up? You asshole! Look what you did!" Sakura started screaming at the man. He just stood there, terrified. "Don't just fucking stand there! Call a god damn ambulance!" She screamed, tears pouring out of her eyes. The man ran into the house to call an ambulance. He came back out a couple seconds later to sakura still rocking back and forth. "Come on Syao. Open you'r eyes. Talk to me. Everything is ok. Syao, you bastard, talk to me!" The ambulance arrived and took Syao to the hospital taking Sakura with them to treat her for shock. At the hospital, Sakura was in the waiting room, waiting to see Syao. "You can come see him now." The doctor said. Sakura slowly walked into his room. "What's wrong with him?" She asked, still crying. "He is in a coma. It doesn't seem that serious, but we still don't know when he will wake up. Might be a few days, weeks, hours maybe even months." The doctor replied. Sakura gasped. The doctor left, leaving her alone with Syao. She knew what could happen to someone in a coma. She sat beside him and started crying even harder. "Syao. Come on. Wake up!" She whispered. "You promised. You promised me. Syao. I love you, you can't leave me!" She just kept staring at him, waiting for him to flinch, to open his eyes or something. But he didn't budge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Forever and Always Chapter 11

* * *

**

2 days when by and still, Syao hadn't awoken yet. Sakura was getting worried. "Look you little bastard! Wake up!" She whispered. "You promised me you wouldn't leave me!" She was crying again. School would start the very next day, and she wanted to start school with him. She left him that night to go home and get some well deserved rest for the big day tomorrow. When she got home, she relized that she would be alone. She wanted to cry at that thought. She whent up to room to go to sleep, even though it was only 7:30. She awoke the next morning at 6:47am somehow. She got in the shower to calm down, got dressed, ate, and then whent to pick up Madison and Tomoyo. "Hey guys I am soo sorry we haven't hung out much lately." She said. The girls laughed. "Hey! No sweat! It's ok." Tomoyo said. Madison nodded. "You're doing what everyother girl would have done in you'r shoes." Sakura smiled. "You guys are the greatest." She said. "Hey, where is Syao anyway?" Madison asked. A single tear fell from Sakura's eyes. "He is in the hospital." The other girls gasped. "Sakura! How? What happened?" Tomoyo asked. "He was hit by a car trying to save me." She said then started crying. The girls conforted her. When they got to school she had calmed down quite alot. In all her classes, when the teachers did attendance, they called Syao's name. Sakura explained to them the situation. At the end of the day Sakura told her friends to just walk home without her. She whent straight to the hospital. "Syao, I'm here." She whispered, moving his hair out of his face. She sat there with him for about 3 hours. She decided to leave, but before she did, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. All of a sudden, his eyes flickered and he moved his head. Sakura gasped. A nurse was walking by so she quickly ran and got her. "He's moving. Miss he's moving!" She said. The nurse smiled and came in. "Syao. Syao, darling, come on, wake up." She whispered. She kissed his cheek again and his eyes opened. He turned his head and looked at Sakura. "Sakura? Why am I here?" He asked. "What do you remember?" Sakura asked him. "I-I remember, you were about to be hit by a car. I pushed you out of the way and..I got hit didn't I?" He said. Sakura nodded. "Sakura, I'm sorry." Syao said. Sakura just smiled. "No, Syao don't say sorry. I'm just happy that you are back." She stayed by his side until the doctor came. He checked Syao to make sure everything was ok. "Well, looks like he can go." He said, smiling. Sakura left the room so he could get changed. He came out and gave her a big hug. "Oh my god, Syao it's nice to have you back!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Forever and Always chapter 12

* * *

**

At home Sakura and Syao snuggled. "Oh Syao I have missed you soo much!" She whispered, tears gleaming in her eyes. "Sakura. Thank you for not giving up on me." Syao held her tighter. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed." She said, getting up. Once they were in their pajamas and about ready to get into bed, Sakura gave him a small kiss. "What the hell was that?" Syao asked her. Sakura glared at him. "A kiss. What else?" She said, getting pissed. "I don't think so. This is a kiss." As fast as he could, he pulled her close to him and kissed her. Not no sissy kiss like what she did. A lip lock. When he was done he let her go. "Wow." She said, dazed. Syao chuckled. They got into their beds and said good night. That night, Sakura tossed and turned in her sleep. She was having the worst dream. This was her dream:

_She ran as fast as she could towas the edge of the town. Racing through her mind were images of Syao and some other girl. Tears streaming down her eyes she just kept running. "YOU PROMISED!" She screamed. She heard footsteps. Someone was chasing after her. She quickly looked back to see Syao chasing her. "Sakura! Come back!" He yelled. She just kept running. "You lied to me" She thought. "I can never go back to someone who has lied to me" Her legs were getting incredibly weak. She wanted to stop, but her heart wouldn't let her. The image of him kissing the other girl flashed through her mind again. "YOU BASTARD!" She screamed at him. "SAKURA!" He yelled back. She was heading right for a cliff. She stoped near the cliff. He caught up with her. "Sakura. I didn't. She kissed me!" He said, grabbing her arm. She shook him off. "Don't bother! I know what I saw. You had you'r arms around her waist! You were kissing her back! You asshole! You lied to me!" She walked closer to the edge. "Sakura, don't!" He yelled. She let herself fall. As soon as she let herself drop, she saw his eyes. There were tears in them. As soon as she saw that, she totally regreted jumping. "SYAO! I LOVE YOU!"_

**Sakura awoke with a start. "Uhn. Sakura, what's wrong?" Syao grunted. "I just had the worst dream ever. Syao, you would never hit on another girl, or cheat on me, would you?" She asked as a single tear slowly fell from her eye. Syao sat upright looking her in the eye. "Never." He said, placing his hands on both sides of her face. "Sakura, I would never do that to you. I could never live with myself. I love you too much." Sakura smile. "Now, go back to bed."**


	13. Chapter 13

**Forever and Always chapter 13

* * *

**

"Sakura. Sakura. SAKURA!" "AAAAAHHH!" Sakura bolted up. "What the hell?" She looked at Syao, who was laughing incredibly hard. "Oh, shut up" She said, giving him a small push, making him fall of the bed. He got up and grabbed her, carrying her downstairs while she screamed"LET ME DOWN!" They got downstairs and Sakura started laughing. "We better get dressed, we have school soon." So they got dressed, ate breakfast and left. "So, any stuck up kids at school?" He asked. Sakura nodded her head. "They don't bother me much though with I think is awesome." She said smiling. When they got there, all of Sakura's friends crowded around her and Syao. People kept saying stuff like "Come on, let's see you'r ring!" and "Wow, where did you get the hunk?" or even "Oh my god, Sakura, I can't beleive you are getting married, to someone as hot as him!" Syao and Sakura laughed and pushed their way through the crowd. They made their way towards Tomoyo, Madison and Julian. Julian stepped forward. "So, you're Syao. Nice to meet you." He stretched his hand out. Syao smiled and shook his hand. Then everyone heard a high pitched skriek. They all looked at Sakura, who was running towards a navy blue haird, spectacle wearing boy. "ERIOL!" Sakura shrieked. She ran to him, giving him a hug. They walked back towards the group and Sakura noticed that Syao's face was red. Tomoyo suddenly had an embarrased look on her face and was turning pink. Eriol walked up to her, taking her hand and kissing it. "Hello, Tomoyo." Tomoyo looked like she would faint. "H-h-hello E-E-Eriol." Sakura giggled with Madison. "Hello. You must be Syao." Eriol said, turning to him. "Yea." Sakura started giggling uncontrolably. Everyone looked at her. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry." She giggled. Everyone started laughing at her. As soon as they did this she stopped giggling. "What's so funny?" She asked them. Syao grabbed her waist. "Nothing." "Eriol, what took you so long to get here?" Sakura said." Eriol turned to her. "My flight got delayed. Didn't You get my message? I told you'r dad." Sakura looked down. Tear started welling in her eyes. "Eriol. How long ago did you leave you'r message with him?" She asked, getting choked up. "About a a couple weeks ago. Why?" "Eriol." Sakura said. "My father died." Eriol gasped. He walked towards her, hugging her. "Sakura, I'm so sorry." He replied, feeling guilty for reminding her. Sakura started crying. She pulled away from him, wiped her eyes, and turned to Syao. "Eriol has been a good friend of mine since I was very little." Syao nodded. The bell rang so they all whent to their classes. Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, Madison and Julian, were in the same class. The day whent by without any problems. During last period, Madison asked everyone if they wanted to go shopping after school. Everyone agreed. During classes though, all Sakura could think about was Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo had secretly loved Eriol, but then he moved to England. It left her heartbroken. Sakura was the only one who knew that Eriol also loved her back. Sakura was happy for Tomoyo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Forever and Always chapter 14

* * *

**

At the mall, Tomoyo and Eriol were behind the group talking about what's been happening while he's gone. Sakura kept looking back. Tomoyo wouldn't stop looking at her feet. Syao pulled her head forwards. "Sakura. Let them be." He whispered. She nodded. The first place they stopped was the food court. Everyone was starving. You could only fit 4 people at a table, so Tomoyo and Eriol sat together. "Aww. Sakura look at them. Don't you think they would make a cute couple?" Madison asked Sakura. She leaned accross the table. "Did you know that Tomoyo is inlove with Eriol?" She whispered. Madison gasped. "No. I didn't know. She must have been heart broken when he left." Sakura nodded her head. "But! Eriol is also inlove with Tomoyo." Sakura said with a grin. Madison gasped yet again. "OH MY GOD!" Madison whispered a little louder. "That's sooo...odd, yet adorable!" Everyone laughed. After they ate, they boys decided they wanted to do some shopping. So they left the girls alone to do what they wanted, but not before a little scene from Sakura and Syao. Sakura clung to him. "Aww. Come on. Don't leave." Sakura whinned, playfully. Syao chuckled. "We wont be long." Sakura stuck he bottom lip out, pouting. Everyone laughed at her. Syao gave her a small kiss good bye and they left. After the boys left, Madison and Tomoyo started laughing at Sakura. "Oh my god. Sakura, you're too clingy!" Madison said. Sakura looked at her, confused. "I was only playing with him." She giggled. The girls whent to their favourit dress store and got 2 new dresses each, Sakura's treat. They thanked her, but she only thanked them back. "Come on girls. With all the money I have now, I don't know what to do with it all." They laughed at her. Then they whent to the book store and got a couple new books. Sakura didn't own a cell phone, so she decided to pick one up for herself and Syao. She asked the girls is they had one. Both replied no, so she told them to pick one out and she would get it for them. The girls were so happy. She aslo knew that none of the other boys had cell phones either. So she told Madison to pick one out for Julian, and told Tomoyo and pick one out for Eriol. Once they were done, they shopped around a little more and then whent to meet the boys. The boys all had grins on their faces. This spooked the girls out. Julian walked up to Madison and told her to close her eyes. When she did this, he placed a gold chain with a heart shapped saphire on it around her neck. She opened her eyes and saw it. She gasped. "Julian, I love it!" She hugged him. Then Syao approached Sakura. He did the same thing except, the necklace had an emereld. Sakura turned around and hugged him too. But then, Eriol approached Tomoyo. Got down on his knee, took her hand and looked her straight in the eye. She gasped. "Tomoyo." Eriol said with a grin. "Tomoyo. Will you marry me?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Forever and Always chapter 15

* * *

**

Tomoyo had tears in her eyed. "Eriol." She whispered. Then she smiled. "Yes. Yes Eriol." Eriol grinned. He got up and hugged her. Everyone was so happy they were almost in tears. "Oh. That reminds me. Boys, we have presents for you too." Sakura gave Syao the cell phone. He hugged her this time. Sakura giggled. Then Tomoyo and Madison gave Julian and Eriol their cell phones. "Everyone has one now." Sakura announced. "You'r phone numbers..." She said looking in her bag. "Are... Right here." She said finding them. She handed them out to everyone. They all programed each others numbers into them. and then they headed over to Sakura's. "I know. How about you guys all stay the night?" Sakura asked everyone, Syao nodded. They all called their parents to tell them what was going on. Everyone was happy because their parents agreed. "Hey guys. Let's go get a couple movies and some snacks!" Sakura suggested. "And the mall doesn't close for another 2 hours. I wanna get some more stuff for tonight. But you all need to come." Sakura announced, standing up. So they all whent to the mall, Eriol and Tomoyo walking extremely close to each other. Sakura took everyone shopping for Pajama's first. The guys didn't exactly like this idea. "Sakura." Eriol said. "Guys don't exactly like wearing pajama's. We enjoy walking around in our boxers." He said, making Julian and Syao laugh. "Fine! I'll buy you guys new boxers!" Sakura said. The guys faces turned pitch red. They thought she was just joking, until she brought them to that section. "Now. You guys have 2 minutes to find a pair, or else we find them for you and no excuses you WILL wear them tonight." Sakura said. The guys looked at each other and then hurridied along. Tomoyo, Madison and Sakura burst out laughing "Oh my god. Sakura. That was evil!" Tomoyo said. "I know. But hey, they wanna say something like that, then, fine!" She said, laughing. The guys came back with the boxers they found. "Happy?" Julian said. The girls started laughing so hard their faces turned red. After they settled down Sakura said. "Good. Now, come. We have to get our Pajamas." The girls walked towards the pajamas. "Hey. How about this?" Syao was looking at the lingerai. Sakura whent pink. "Syao!" She skrieked. "I don't think so!" Everyone laughed at her. The girls shopped around a bit getting underwear, bras, makeup and then finally getting their pajamas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Forever and always chapter 16

* * *

**

They when to the movie store to rent some movies. They picked up 4 movies to keep them busy all night. They got tons of snacks. When they got home, everyone got into their pajamas, or in the boys case, boxers. They girls laughed so hard when the boys came out in their brand new boxers. Eriol's new boxers were navy blue to match his hair and they had 'I love Rock and Roll' on them in orange. Julian's new boxers were hot red with orange dots all over them. Syao's new boxers were red with pink hearts on them. They girls laughed so hard because of the designs on them. They decided to have a contest. Who got the hottest boxers. It was a tie between Eriol and Syao. Julian was glad he didn't win. "You girls are messed in the head." He said, ruffling Madison's hair. Then the girls changed into their pajamas. They knew the guys would like them. Madison came out first. Her's was a knee length light pink night gown with dark pink fuzzies at the end. It came with a small house coat that was the same except see through. Then Tomoyo came out. Her pajamas included a small, dark purple tang top that stoped just above her belly button. He pants were light purple with 'I love my baby' in dark purple on the butt. She showed skin. It was Sakura's turn to come out. She had a small top that was an emerald green, with emerald green silk pants. They watched Sakura's favourit movie first. Well, Julian and Madison weren't exactly watching the movie, if you know what I mean. Of course, the movie was a total chick flick. Sakura was in tears by the middle of the movie. She was snuggled up with Syao, a pile of tissues beside her. Tomoyo was right beside her, crying too. Eriol was staring at her. Tomoyo was pretty when she cried. Eriol had just figured that out. After that movie, Madison and Julian stoped for some air. "It's over already?" She asked them. "Yea." Eriol replied. "Hey. I know, let's watch this one!" Syao said, holding up a horror movie. They watched that, it was the only way the guys could get the girls really close to them. The girls screamed a couple times, and they were also certain that the guys jumped at least 2 times. They didn't watch the other 2 movies because they were too tired.


	17. Chapter 17

**Forever and Always chapter 17**

**

* * *

**

**The school year whent by pretty fast. Soon, it was graduation time. The time Sakura had been waiting for. Julian and Madison were still together. They weren't engaged, yet. During the graduation ceromony, the girls kept crying. There was no way to stop them. A week or so after the graduated, Sakura and Syao sent out invitations for their wedding. "Wow. I can't believe it." Sakura said. They were shopping for wedding dresses and a tux for Syao. He nodded. They stopped at the best dress store in the mall to look at the dresses. "Hey Sakura, what about this one?" He asked, pointing to a white, sleevles gown. Sakura tried it on. It swept the floor, making her look a little short. They decided though that it was too plain. They left that store and found somewhere outside of the mall. They were just about to leave that place, when Sakura noticed an emerald green gown. It was sleevless, long, and had dakr green beads around the top. Sakura tried it on. She looked absolutly beautiful in it. She bought the dress and they whent to find a tux for Syao. They had no problems with that. I mean, how hard is it to find a black tux? They called a flourist, a caterer, a minister, and booked a church and a big hall for the reception. The anxiously awaited the wedding date. They had 3 weeks till their wedding. Sakura asked Tomoyo to be her maid of honor. "Oh my god! Sakura, I would love to be!" Sakura smiled. Madison was happy being her brides maid. Syao asked Eriol to be his Best man. Julian said he didn't want to be in the wedding. "I don't really like sappy things." He replied. Finally it was the day of the wedding. "Oh my god! Tomoyo my nerves are shot!" She cried out to her maid of honor from the dressing room. "Come on out Sakura. I wanna see how you look." She called. Sakura stepped out. Her hair was in ringletts falling down at her shoulders. She had on the neclace that Syao had given her, and with the shoes she was wearing, she looked much taller, but her dress still sweeped the floor. She wore emerald green gloves to match her dress. "Oh my god." Was all that Tomoyo and Madison could say. "Do I really look that bad?" Sakura asked. "No no no! Sakura you look amazing!' They said in unison. Up at the alter, Syao waiting anxously. The music started and Madison was the first to walk out. Following her was Tomoyo. Then, the bride. As soon as people saw her, they were in awe. Syao couldn't help but grin. He felt like the luckiest man on earth. The minister said his words, they exchanged vows and hen they said their I do's. At the reception they did the traditional bride, groom first dance. Everyone had so much fun. **


	18. Chapter 18

**3 years had passed since the wedding. They were all 19 now. Tomoyo and Eriol were now married, same with Julian and Madison. They gang was hanging out at Sakura's house when she had an announcement. "Umm... I don't know how to put this guys." Sakura started, shaking a bit. "But...ummm..." "Sakura? Is something wrong?" Syao asked, concerned. "I'm pregnant." She said, looking like she would faint. Syao's jaw dropped. "Sakura, are you serious? Since when?" She looked at him. "I found out last week. I didn't want to say anything just yet. I didn't want to curse it." Everyone started saying their congratulations and all. "So, how far along?" Eriol asked. "2 and a half months." She replied, smiling. The months whent by when the day came. Sakura was rushed to the hospital to have her baby. She was in labour for 10 hours. Syao called everyone to come over and meet the baby. Everyone came. Sakura was tired, but had the biggest smile on her face. It was a baby girl. "Oh Sakura. She looks like you. What did you guys name her?" "Nadeshiko." Sakura replied. Madison, Tomoyo and Eriol looked at Sakura. "Wasn't that.." Eriol started. "My mother's name." Sakura finished for him. She smiled. "I thought it just suited her." She replied. Syao sat on the bed with her, smiling at Nadeshiko. The years whent by, Nadeshiko got bigger, Tomoyo and Madison had kids, and they all became friends, just like their parents. Everything worked out for everyone. And in the end, everything was ok. **

_**The End**_


End file.
